Angel
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: The world has fallen into disarray and it grows worse by the day. To lessen the evils, The Saviors were created, but even they could not overcome the dismay. Angel is tasked with protecting the last Savior. The catch is familiar: she must not grow close to anyone—no friends and definitely no boyfriends. She's never had a problem with this before, so why is it so hard this time?


**I know that I've recently posted a lot of new stories…and here's another one. Basically, I'm just trying to get a feel for what interests my awesome readers. Then, I'll take that knowledge and update the stories that you, my readers, want to read. **

**Now, without further ado…here's Angel.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Guardian<span>

_The world had changed, fallen into dismay, and only growing worse by the day. This was not the world that The Creator had envisioned. That was why he created The Saviors, ordinary humans to be born into to the world and protect it, shape it, and return mankind to its former state of harmony. Unfortunately, The Creator had underestimated the depth of the disarray and his various Saviors all fell before its power. Though few Saviors remained, the task was left largely to the word's one last hope, The Creator weaved together one final Savior, yet to enter the world. Knowing that this Savior—a boy, so small and meek in nature, yet strangely outspoken and…dare The Creator say, quite sarcastic—could very well fall, as well, like all his predeccessors, The Creator sent a guardian to watch over the boy and protect him from the evils of the world. The guardian, though experienced, was not exempt from the greater powers that would overcome her and ultimately threaten her entire mission. This story is her own, the story of a guardian named Angel._

888

Angel had been summoned by The Creator again. She was used to this by now; it was a frequent occurrence. Summons tended to happen when you were the only one of your kind. You see, though she sported the name "Angel", Angel was not actually an angel…well, at least as you might think of angels. No, she did not wear flowing robes of white or carry a golden harp or sing praises to the Lord. No, Angel was more of a goddess. Her hair, a silky wave of golden locks, fell loosely over her shoulder. She wore a golden dress that looked like those worn by ancient Greek women. Of course, Angel was not a goddess either. No, there was only one who came close to being a God…and he was The Creator.

The Creator's room was bright…well, actually, everything was bright. Angel had grown used to that centuries ago. When you've lived forever in such a place that seemed to radiate light, you just become accustomed to it. Besides, it wasn't like Angel knew any other life. She had only spent brief periods of time down in the corrupted world shaped by The Creator.

Kneeling down before The Creator's golden chair, Angel announced her presence. "You called for me."

The Creator turned from the window he had been staring out and focus his attention on Angel. "Yes, Angel. Thank you for coming."

Taking this as a sign of acceptance from The Creator (even though he was the one who had asked for her), Angel stood up and walked over to The Creator. Though she had been here before, talked often with The Creator, his appearance never ceased to surprise her. Like Angel, The Creator took on an immortal appearance of youth, like a young adult for all eternity.

"As you know," The Creator continued, "my world has become corrupted and with each passing day, it grows worse. It's grown out of control, not even my Saviors can contain it. However, I have crafted one last Savior to be born into the world. My hope is that he will find the few remaining Saviors and they can join together and lessen the evil."

Angel waited, still not sure what any of this had to do with her. She was not to be this Savior. The Saviors lived human lives and Angel was most definitely not a human. Still, she knew that The Creator had a plan for everything and everybody. Soon, he would reveal the plans he had for her and, that, she knew, would be the reason for his summons.

"This is where you come in, Angel. I have sent you on many missions into my world before as I know you are aware. That is why I am asking you to look after this boy, this Savior. Watch over him and make sure the evils of the world do not cloud his judgments…or worse."

Angel grimaced slightly. She had heard stories of the "or worse" variety before. Most resulted in violent deaths, brought on by the world's evils. "Of course I'll do that," she accepted without question.

"Thank you. You are the best guardian I have and I am confident that my Savior will be safe with you."

"And the conditions…they are the same, I presume?"

The Creator nodded. "Yes. Do not waste your time with friendships and relationships are off-limit, as always."

Angel nodded in understanding. Some guardians would be fazed by the strict limitations of such a deal, but not Angel. It was better this way; it hurts less when the mission is complete and the time to return home arrives. She had never failed a mission before and she would definitely not let it happen now, not when The Creator's world grew worse by the day. The time there was easy enough…compared to the eternity that she lived here.

"Just like always, you will take on a new alias and you will begin by knowing nothing of this realm. Like in all your past missions, Angel, these memories of this realm, Me, and your mission may slowly return to you, but they may not. It's always different and outside my control. Deep in your earthly being, though, you'll still unconsciously follow through with your mission as that will be your very reason for living."

Angel nodded again one last time. She had heard it all before and she was anxious to get started. Who would she be this time? Would she be born into an upper-class and wealthy family? Will this be one of those times where she would grow to be a beggar on the streets of some slum? Angel had completed these missions enough times that she was certain she had been "reborn" into all the possible social classes of the world. Though, she had to admit, that time she was born into the royal family was pretty interesting…even if she had hated the strict gender roles of the time period. "Of course. I am ready," she told The Creator, agreeing to the restrictions and risks of her mission.

"Very well. I wish you luck, Angel."

The room grew even brighter and Angel knew this was it. The life she would live throughout her mission was being forged. There was no going back now…not that Angel would anyway. As the light continued to grow brighter, Angel thought of a question that she had not yet asked The Creator. Though she knew that she would not remember later, Angel asked her question anyway. Yelling to make herself heard over the sounds around her, Angel asked The Creator, "Wait, the boy…this Savior, what is his name? What will it be?"

Over the whooshing sounds encircling her, Angel could barely make out The Creator's answer. "His name is…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this ending seems super rushed, but I have to get to sleep soon and I wanted to post this up tonight. I hope that you liked this prologuefirst chapter. If this story is well-liked among you readers, I'll write up a second chapter soon!**

**Thank you for reading and supporting Angel!**

**Posted: September 30, 2014**


End file.
